


Nightmare

by Ginnibean



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gender Neutral Pronouns, Other, gender neutral reader, undead partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnibean/pseuds/Ginnibean
Summary: A Scientist is moved to a new facility and begins having... Dreams.
Relationships: SCP-106/Reader (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Nightmare

It started when they began working at the Site. Nothing too alarming at first. Catching something out of the corner of their eye, hearing things that weren't there. Frankly, that was normal with the Foundation. But something was... Off, about it. It felt too... Directed. Like someone, or something, specifically had it's eyes on them.

And that's when the nightmares started.

Long, dark hallways. Looping, never-ending. Reeking of rust, mold, and a sickening sweet smell that one could only describe as Rot. The smell of something rotting away, something unseen, but ever present. They could swear they heard laughter. No, laughter wasn't the right word for this. It was deep, reverberating. They could feel it in their chest when it sounded, and it always sounded closer than the last. Something was following them through this maze, something that knew it better than they could ever hope to, something waiting for them to pause, or give in, or... Something. It was waiting for the very right moment, and it made sure they knew that. It made sure they knew how close it was. A breath on the back of the neck, warm and moist, with no source. A pair of eyes in the darkness ahead that merely waited for their attention before closing...

It was toying with them.

But it was only a nightmare.

They brought it up to their co-workers. None of them seemed to have an idea of what may have been happening, they hadn't heard of nightmares like that being suffered. They then brought it up to their Superiors. And they were taken aside and checked, fully, internally, externally. The Superiors were concerned, confused, and yet... They began talking of promotions. Promoting them to a Senior Scientist, one who could work in the lower levels, with the more... Difficult subjects. Specifically one.

Dr. ██████  
Level 5 Clearance

When they first arrived in the monitoring room, they were... Taken aback by what was on the screen. A tall, gangly figure, hanging upside-down in a dark chamber, still as could be, with familiar, piercing eyes staring directly into the camera, as if watching them back. They could swear it's grin widened, if it was even possible, at their arrival. 'The Old Man'. A succinct name, appropriate. The more they learned of it- of Him- The more they realized why they'd been sent to the bowels of the Foundation to study such a creature. He was haunting them. Their dreams. It made no sense, he hadn't been known to enter people's psyches before, let alone so frequently without an attempted breach. He wanted something from them, but he was waiting. He knew to wait. 

They continued their work, watching the SCP for any changes, noting down even the slightest temperature change. He was more... Active, with them down there. He'd shifted, if just once. A low, almost humming could be heard from the speakers, something that put the doctor on absolute edge. There was something about his voice that was so unnerving, they could feel a coil of pure terror in their gut the moment he began. They'd hear those low... Chuckles... From time to time. He didn't blink. He barely moved. His gaze was on them at all times, it felt almost like a painting with how still he was.

They could smell it, before they could see it. That pungent scent, of something rotting away in the walls. He hadn't moved, but something was happening. They moved to try and signal the guards outside, but as they did, the power flickered, hard resetting the equipment, as well as the monitors.  
He was gone.

The doctor scrambled to their feet, kicking their chair over as they lunged for the breach alarm, but fell short. A sharp, burning sensation began on their lower leg, a grip that no living thing should have yanking them to the ground, and dragging them through a growing, murky puddle of black mucus. Down, down, down, they sunk into the slimy mess, landing in the halls of their nightmares. The same stench, the same green hue... But now, with a burning handprint on their calve, they were wounded and with no stamina to try and figure out the maze that plagued them every night. They checked the mark, full assuming they would have to have it amputated... Only to find that their uniform had been burned through, but not their skin. There was a welt, but.. It wasn't the oozing, disgusting, rotting flesh that was described on the Old Man's dossier.

They couldn't help but touch at the tender flesh, wincing at the sensation. It was not unlike a sharp burn one would suffer from fire. Better than they could've hoped, but... Why?

Their heart skipped a beat as the humming began. He was here. Of course he was here. This was His Domain and His alone. He was watching them, from somewhere within the depths, perhaps miles down a hall.. Or right across from them. A sound, not unlike that of snow being crushed beneath boots, began behind them. And as they turned, they were face to face with the Keter. Those sunken, glowing eyes boring holes through them, that grin as wide as it could be, his slow, ragged breath the only sound coming from him, though they doubted the corpse had lungs at all. Their voice caught in their throat as they fumbled a bit away, hands braced behind them as they stared down the horror. A chuckle. He thought it was so amusing when his prey showed fear. He adored every drop of it. But with this one, this doctor... He'd have more than fear of them.

The Old Man moved closer to them, hand reaching out and pushing firmly at their chest, getting them flat on the ground as the corrosion began to work it's way clear through the cloth as if it were paper to burn. He took deep breaths through what little he had left of a nose, drinking in his prey's scent, as his eyes wandered, and his hands began to roam. They were warm, which was odd in and of itself, but he himself seemed to be warm. They could feel the heat radiating off of him as he drew in closer, now straddling their hips as he explored the supple flesh beneath him. He would press here and there, and it would burn like hell... He was leaving marks purposely, leaving blackened patches of flesh on them. They were His now. As he shifted, lower, and closer, to the doctor, a thick, slimy tongue that was far too long, began to slather over them, over their stomach, their chest, before finally settling along their neck, his head pressing in as he bit at the flesh, just hard enough to draw blood and lap it up lazily. Delicious little thing. He couldn't help more, deep chuckles at the whimpers and cries beneath him, the doctor beyond confused. 

He pulled back, once he was done sampling them, leaving them a shivering mess.

Their mind was racing. That was... Nice. Honestly. For something so sickly and horrifying, he was... Different. He didn't smell as strong to them anymore, his hands were almost welcome in the chill of the hall... He didn't seem intent on harming them any further than he had. They knew there were much worse outcomes from being inside the Dimension, just from the photos of those... 'let out'. Their curiosity outweighed their sense. Perhaps he just... Wanted someone? He'd never actively attempted to harm them, dreams or not. It felt more like a game of cat and mouse, where the mouse was made of felt instead of flesh. He could gut them and devour the remains, but then he would lose, what he may consider, a favorite toy.

This was... Exciting. In the strangest sense. One of the most dangerous anomalies housed within the Foundation, taking a shine to them, showing his innate control over his own corrosion abilities, something that wasn't even THOUGHT OF. All for them. They felt scared, embarrassed... And flattered, all at once. There was something about him, something about his hungry gaze on them... They couldn't help but want to feed into it. Feed into him. He was dangerously alluring, and he knew this, they could tell. But... When push came to shove, they moved forward, attempting to kiss at him, wherever they could manage. Lips met with his chin and... He wasn't as disgustingly slimy as he appeared. … At least, it didn't leave them stuck to him, or with a trail leading off. There was clearly residue on their lips, but it didn't burn, it didn't stink, so they didn't mind. He let them return the gesture of exploration, trembling hands running along him, flinching at patches that clearly led into his flesh, fingers tracing each rib curiously... They couldn't look at the flesh, or at least, couldn't see it well enough to glean much of anything about it... But their touch was enough for them. They even found fabric by his sides, a ratty old vest. It's survival on him was as miraculous as their survival with this up close and personal interaction.

And once they were done, or... Once HE was done, he had them on their back again, this time, focused between their legs. The cloth peeled away like nothing as he pressed his thumb against them firmly, rubbing, massaging, coaxing groans and whimpers from their lips. That slick tongue of his being put to work moments later as he curled, pushed, kneaded against them, an approving hum reverberating through him and against them. He gripped their thighs firmly, pushing them forward as he became more... Forceful, working at them, drinking in every mewl he received, waiting for the right moment... To pull away and leave them arching off the ground, hands tangled in their own hair, SO close to their climax their legs were already shaking in his grasp... But he let them ride it out. He was patient, they were not, and it was a delight to hear them panting and begging for him to continue, sounding almost near tears. Edging was fun, if done purposely by both parties. But by one? It was almost cruel.

Almost.

He waited for their breathing to start to regulate itself... Before moving closer, pressing his own cock against them, teasing to push inside. His hands kept them still, they couldn't push onto him or pull away. They were going at his pace whether they wanted to or not. But now they could feel him, feel how excited he got with every whimper, every little bit of pleading. They had to stay vocal, if not be more so, enticing him in, winding him up until he couldn't take it anymore, and what felt like an almost burning rod pushed into them, pumping firmly as he gave low grunts of his own. They could see stars in their vision, everything was blurring as they were pounded into the ground by him. They wanted to feel like this forever. They wanted Him forever. And with the way he held them, how possessive he clearly was, he felt the same. Beyond a doubt.

And before they knew it... It was over. Their senses were jumbled, everything was foggy, but they knew he was still there, towering above them, while something... Moved inside of them. Something coiling, something pushing, something alive was in them... And yet they couldn't be surprised, nor upset. They'd resigned themselves to this fate, to this manner of being. They wanted nothing more than to stay with him, stay within His Halls, remain until every last piece of flesh rotted from their body and fed into him.

Addendum:

SCP-106-A

SCP-106-A is to be given a full week's ration, as well as multiple bottles of water in lead containers, whenever it appears within SCP-106's containment. This is only to be done with the usage of D-Class, as there is no safe way to remove personnel from the containment itself. If not provided as such, both SCP-106 and SCP-106-A have shown they will break containment to retrieve said items themselves, as well as any foundation staff unlucky enough to be in their way. SCP-106-A is coated in the selfsame, corrosive mucus that SCP-106 is known for, obscuring any and all features. Why it was created is unknown. Any and all attempts of Neutralization have ended in catastrophic failure, leading to the incidents of ████████████ and █████████. Extreme caution is to be taken with both entities.


End file.
